Love Me For Me!
by StevieWhitlock
Summary: Bella is a vampire so is Edward not together yet. fluff, Lime, lemon. Not for team jacob fans! Co-written by Torrie. RxR! ExB AxJ RxE CxE Bella is a tad on the punk side my owness kinda rubbed off...hehe CLICK! Better than the sum promise! CLICK!Now!
1. Chapter 1 Who!

**Ok well this is my take on Twilight so Bella is a vampire also. Which means no time to waste making sure Edward can control himself. Tell me what you think! (first FanFic)**

My mom – Renee- and I were in the car. Renee was playing with the stereo as always trying to find a song she liked. I looked out the window. It was a normal day in Phoenix hot and sunny but worst of all sunny. My skin started to sparkle. I quickly pulled down my sleeves of my shirt and my arm warmers so that you couldn't see my skin. My own mother didn't even know I thought and was disgusted with myself.

"You don't have to do this Bella." Renee said for the 11th time today.

But the truth was I really did for two reasons I needed to leave there was too much sun and mom needed to stay with Phil.

" Yes I do mom." I said and looked out the window again.

" It's for the best. Besides I haven't seen Charlie in a while anyway." I tried to sound excited as I could.

"Bella…" She sighed.

"It's fine mom." I said sounding a little annoyed and opened the door.

" Bye sweetheart!" She called after me as I went into the airport.

"Bye mom!" I yelled back.

I checked in my luggage and walked to the terminal I needed.

I boarded the plane and sat down.

The 1st flight didn't last long but the still air caused a burn in my throat.

The second was a little longer and I had a layover for the next flight but eventually boarded the plane. I finally landed and went to get my luggage.

It was a very long walk as I considered how short it would have been if I would have ran it. But I eventually got there and headed for the parking lot. It toke me a minute to find him, but it would have taken longer if I didn't know his sent. I walked to him.

"Hey Char... dad!" I said

"Hey kid!" and he turned around.

His face seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked.

Oh! Of coarse some thing was wrong. What was wrong was me. I had changed.

Not in a growing way but more like my bone structure was different and I had different eyes. My eyes that had once been a beautiful shade of brown were now gold fire.

"No. Nothing Bells it's just been a while is all." He answered

"Yeah. It has…but I'm here now!"

He hugged me but shuddered at the touch of my cold skin.

"Sorry dad it was a little cold on the plane." I said trying to think of a reason.

"Just a bit." He said sarcastically.

With that we put my luggage in the back of his car and headed to Charlie's house.

When we got there he left me alone to unpack. I thanked my dad for being so antisocial it let me be alone, and for this I was happy.

I felt that if I could cry I would be doing so right now. I was all unpacked and settled in so I went to clean up. I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of my dresser and headed for the bathroom I didn't take a shower I just let the water run while I brushed my hair and threw it I a pony tail. The pajamas were just for show I didn't sleep but I had to have 'props' so the pajamas were just one of them. I turned off the water and turned the blow dryer on so Charlie would know why my hair was dry. After a minute of that I turned it off and went down stairs to clean up the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said.

"Hey dad!"

"It's nice to have you back kid." Charlie confessed.

"It's nice to be back dad."

Once I was finished I told Charlie I was going to bed.

Once in my room I changed out of my pajamas and folded them back in my dresser so I could put on what I would wear tomorrow. With that I jumped out my window and landed with a silent thud. I walked into the woods to make sure if anyone were looking they wouldn't see an insanely fast freak of nature running through Charlie's yard. When I was about a meter or two in the woods I stopped. I smelled all around me. First I could smell Charlie. I didn't want that. Then I smelled a couple neighbors and then a group of deer. I ran towards them and then shifted in to my hunting crouch to spring upon the deer. It had been so long since I had hunted that the two deer had barley muted my thirst. I stopped again smelling this time I smelled a mountain lion and ran to it a shifted in to my crouch as I had done with the deer. This time the lion did it. It had muted it well enough for me to got a couple days with out hunting. With that I crawled back through my window to study my new class schedule. After that I listened to the C.D. Phil had gotten me for Christmas last year. I didn't really realize how long I had been listening to it until I saw the sun raising I immediately started making Charlie breakfast. Eggs, ham, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. I even made him lunch and put it in a bag ready for him to take to work with him.

"Well good morning kid. Have a good night sleep?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Slept like a rock. 'Made you breakfast. Oh! And lunch."

"Bells…" he sighed.

"You didn't have too…"

"To late I already did so eat it!" I had to laugh at the expression on Charlie's face.

"Okay. I'm going to get going dad." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Alright kid. See you when I get off work."

"Bye!" I waved.

I climbed in my truck. It started with a cloud of black coming out of the tail pipe. I was a little early to school but I needed to talk to the office so it guessed it was a good thing. I walked through the office doors. That smell. The smell. It was the smell of vampires. What had vampires been doing here? The sent was strong only a day old. Does another vampire go to school here? There was more than one. There were five. I gasped in horror.

The small woman at the front desk turned around.

"Hello I'm Miss. Cope!" she said. She almost sounded surprised.

"You must be Isabella Swan!" she continued.

"Yes that is correct."

She rummaged through here desk.

"Here you go!" she said and handed me a stapled packet of papers.

"These are your classes and the room numbers." She explained.

"No thank-you I already received my schedule in the mail and have it memorized."

I said handing the papers back.

"Ok just get this paper signed by all you teachers and hand it in at the end of the day."

"Thank-you" I told her and walked out the door.

There were more people here now and my throat ached, burned.

As I walked to my first class I caught the sent again but it was older than the one before. I let out a sigh. I entered the 1st building and there it was but it was still a day old. I walked to my first class. My throat ached and burned but it was bearable. I walked to the teacher to get my slip signed and sat in an empty seat in the back. I already knew all the answers. Charlie and Renee thought I was 16 when they got me from the orphanage. It was really my 6th time threw high school, and I already had a few doctorates at hand. My books held nothing I didn't already know. Next to me a heavyset girl sat down a scooted me chair slightly away.

"HI!!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Jessica!" she held out her hand. I reluctantly toke her hand.

"Hi. I'm Bella." She cringed at my hand. YES! I said in my head. Wont have to worry about her bothering me. The rest of the class dragged on while I was preoccupied trying to figure out what five vampires were doing in forks let alone forks high school. The bell rang and I had all of my books and was almost out the door. Then I fell. Of course I'm such a klutz even as a vampire I wasn't graceful. Jessica was at my side helping me get my books I could have done it faster but I didn't care.

"Here you go." Jessica said and handed me my books. I could tell she was avoiding skin contact.

"Thanks!"

"I'm such a klutz." I continued.

"What's your next class?" she asked.

"Um… Biology I think." I said as we walked out of class.

"Oh… Too bad." "I have History." She continued.

"Bye!" she said as she walked away.

"Bye." I waved.

I walked in the room and I stopped dead in my tracks. There it was. The smell. It was fresh though. I ignored it long enough to get my slip signed by the teacher.

He pointed me to a desk that already had one boy in it and empty seat next to him.

There it was it was the sent he was a vampire. By the look on his face he had figured out I was one too. I had to grin I couldn't help it. His eyes… I saw them they were…gold…fire…my eyes. I gasped. The teacher looked at me and turned away. I walked over to next to the boy well I shouldn't say boy but I shouldn't say man either. I sat my books down on floor next to my chair and sat down.

"Hello!" I said happy I found another vampire like me, and it only helped that he was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello." He didn't sound happy but he sounded a little mad. Then I herd it. His thoughts. He was thinking I had a crush on him by the tune of my voice. I giggled a little and said.

" I don't have a crush on you."

He turned then he was facing me.

"How in the…" He trailed off. I giggled again.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Um… I don't really know I graduated and had to go some where." I said honestly.

"You can…read peoples…thoughts…?" He asked.

"Yes. Your point?"

"Well that makes two of us." He murmured. I gasped.

"Two?" I asked.

"You can read thoughts too…"

"Yes"

"Okay'" I said and turned to the front of the class.

The rest of the class I was quit listening to his thoughts.

_I bet Alice already knows… What are we going to do? Is she a threat?_

After a while I just got tired of it and looked for the faces in his mind.

Alice, she could see the future.

Jasper, he could control people's emotions.

Emmett, he is very strong.

Rosalie, is well beautiful

Edward, he was Edward he could read minds.

I felt like already knew them but I still hadn't even met them.

The bell rang and I walked to my next class, history.

I smelled it again but it was not the same one I knew this sent now it was Alice. I walked into history and handed the slip to the teacher to sign. He signed it and pointed me to a seat next to Alice. Of course she would be sitting alone. I walked over silently she smiled a bright smile. It wasn't faking I could tell she was happy.

"Hello!" she almost screamed with excitement before I sat down.

"Hello." I said in a cheery tone. She reached over when I sat down and hugged me. I felt my body go ridged from contact.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine. Just taken by surprise." I smiled at her. She was almost jumping out of her seat.

'_Wonder if she's met Edward yet. She's very pretty. I can see it._

Just then I saw it. It scarred me. Edward and I sitting in a meadow it was very sunny we were sparkling.

"Yes I have met Edward." I said with a smirk on my face. Because she hadn't said it she thought it. She gasped.

"You can read my mind?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked I was actually worried.

"No! But it's so cool!"

"I don't see how. Edward can do it as well as I can. Well wait are there different types? I sound weird don't I? I'm going to stop talking now."

Alice laughed.

"Bella!" "Silly I saw you. Edward can only read present thoughts, you can read every thing."

"Oh! I didn't see that…"

"Bella?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes Alice?"

"Will you sit with us at lunch? Please!!!"

"Uh…I don't know. Edward thinks I have a crush on him." I laughed and continued

"And I don't know anyone. I'm used to sitting alone anyway."

"Oh please Bella!" she begged.

"Okay. Fine just because I'm a sucker for sad people."

"Thank-you Bella!"

"No. Thank-you Now I don't have to sit alone."

Just then the lunch bell rang.

Alice pulled me to the lunchroom because I was reluctant to go.

I walked threw the lunch line and grabbed some food as a prop and followed Alice to a table full of vampires. I could smell them.

"Everyone this is Bella!" Alice sang and pulled me down to sit next to her, which was across from Edward.

"Hello." I said shyly.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper." I said forgetting I hadn't met him yet. His face twisted until it looked confused. I laughed a little small laugh.

"Jasper." Alice said. "Bella can read peoples minds! Not like Edward can. He reads thoughts but Bella, she can read everything!" She was almost screaming happily.

"Oh." Is all Edward said, I turned to him confused.

"What did you say Alice?" he asked.

"I said Bella could read Peoples minds." Alice answered. I turned to Edward.

"With one exception." I said looking at Edward.

Alice paused suddenly. I saw it then. Edward and I… talking laughing having fun but what surprised me was we were holding hands.

Edward and I both froze, both seeing what Alice was seeing.

"What!" Rosalie asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"What did you see Alice!" Jasper begged.

"Edward? Bella? Alice? What is it?" Emmett said getting irritated. I was still frozen when Alice threw her arms around me. I couldn't move I tried but couldn't and by the looks of it neither could Edward. Edward finally moved when the bell rang to go to class. I went to class after he left just to stay clear of him. Last class seemed to drag on but finally the bell rang and I hurried to get to my truck but I was to late there Alice was leaning against my truck jumping up and down.

"Hi Bella!" she said as I walked up to my truck.

"Hello Alice."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't find my key is all."

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Alice." I climbed into my truck turned it on and started home.

Today was very interesting for me. I got to meet other vampires like me that were _vegetarians _but what scarred me was I had seen the future through someone's thoughts and that future was me with Edward. I wanted this. I had hardly none Edward infact earlier today I had know clue he existed but I wanted him some thing drew me to Edward. Like he was some kind of drug and I was an addict. It made no sense I didn't know him and he didn't know me. How could this happen?

I pulled into Charlie's drive way and turned off the truck. I waited a minute sitting their trying to clear my head. Finally I got out grabbed my key and unlocked the door. I quickly did my homework after all I had done it several times. After I was done I went down stairs to make Charlie dinner. I made him steak and potatoes with gravy and a side of green beans. I pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat it next to his plate and I heard his car pulling up in the drive way so I cleaned up quickly before he opened the door I was finished cleaning and told him I already ate, and had home work to do.

I rushed up to my room going over the events in my head. Why was I freaking out? Edward was gorgeous looking, and he was very polite. He wasn't mine, but he could be. I went hunting when I was done going over today's events in my head. I found the scent of a mountain lion and headed for it. I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, Edward. He was hunting. He noticed me when I noticed him. He looked happy to see me, this sort of crept me out but then I was happy that he was happy. He dropped the lion he had in his hands and walked over to me.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Hello Edward. I would say what brings you over here to this neck of the woods but I think I figured it out." We both laughed at me bad joke.

"Well what have you caught so far?" he asked.

"Actually nothing." I said truthfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry I'll let you be on your way then."

"Oh. I wasn't hunting." I lied. "I was just going for a run. Would you like you join me?"

"Sure I don't see why not. I'll race you to Canada?"

"Okay!"

"One, Two, Three!" We both flashed through the woods. The wind was blowing my hair all over the place I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why I did I just felt like laughing. Pretty soon he was laughing to. Edward had beaten me there but I didn't mind.

"I won!" he announced.

"Yeah you did."

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" he asked me.

"Sure I don't see why not. You know I've never been to Canada?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Strange"

"Where are we going?"

"A place in the woods. It's very beautiful."

"Lead the way" Soon we were running again. Following Edward was kind of fun because he would make sudden turns just to mess with me but I always caught on before I was tricked. Edward had come to a stop and I stopped beside him.

"Wow!" I gasped

"I know" I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and smiled he smiled back. He walked out into the middle of the meadow and sat down on the grass, I quickly followed and sat next to him. I looked up at him to find that he was looking at me. His hand enclosed around mine. It was the best feeling I've ever felt the, feeling of his hand around mine. I looked into his eyes they were smoldering. I became very aware of Edward's hand enclosed around mine and sitting in my lap. I slowly raised my chin so that my eyes were even with his. Then I leaned my head forward so that my lips were inches away from his. I could hear his breath go ragged and I could feel his fingers clench slightly tighter on mine. I leaned forward a tiny bit more, so that my lips rested on his. For a moment I just enjoyed the cool pressure of his lips and the sweet smell of his breath.

Then I felt desire overcome me. As if they had a mind of their own, my hands shot up around his neck and pulled his face closer to me. My lips moved hungrily against his. I felt the soft pressure of his tongue against mine, as he wanted deeper access to my mouth. I quickly parted my lips as we deepened the kiss.

His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me, gently, tight against his side. His fingers then softly caressed my arms over my sweater. His lips then moved from my mouth, to my jaw line, to my neck. The feeling of his lips and tongue gently putting pressure along my neck was incredible. He then nibbled slightly on my ear, which caused me to shudder in pleasure. I sighed a huge breath of air against his ear, which was quite near my mouth. His lips slowly found there way back to my mouth and we kissed for several minutes. The feeling was amazing his lips to mine like we were connected. We slowed the kisses until they came to halt. Edward then pulled me onto his lap and we watched the sun set.

"I'd better go. Charlie will get worried." I whispered in his ear about a half hour later.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand and we ran together back to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Then Edward put his hands on either side of my face and cradled it there. Then he moved his lips slowly toward mine. We kissed for a couple moments and said goodnight. I was full of joy when I climbed through my window. I made it the point of the night to look better than I had yesterday but be slight so no one would notice it much. I decided on my favorite tight jeans with stone wash and a red V-neck and a black under shirt and my black sneakers. I spent most of my night brushing my hair and getting earrings and accessories. The only make-up I was going to weire was some eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. Soon the sun was rising and I went to make Charlie breakfast. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast, and a turkey sandwich for lunch.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad!" I was still giddy form last night.

"Happy about school bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I made some friends the Cullen's!"

"Really? There usually quiet."

"There all really nice!"

"Yes they are. I haven't had a problem with them all this time they have been here."

"Well I better get going. Don't want to be late. Bye dad!" I kissed his forehead and left.

I got in my truck started it and headed to school. As I pulled in the parking lot I saw Alice jumping up and down. I parked in the back row of the parking lot before I had even turned off the truck Edward was there opening the door for me.

"Thank-you"

"Your welcome" he grinned.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Entertaining actually. Alice had a vision of us in the meadow." He grinned, and toke my hand and walked me to his car that was surrounded by his family.

"Hello Bella!" Alice hugged me.

"Hi Alice."

"So…" Rosalie said. Edward laughed and gripped harder on my hand. Emmett burst into laughter and of course as always I'm the confused one.

"So how was you night Bella?" Jasper asked a grin on his face.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Mine was fine to." He looked over at Alice and grinning. Alice jabbed her elbow in his rib cage.

"Lets got to class Bella before were late." Edward said and pulled my hand and I quickly followed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What was that about?"

"Alice spilled the beans."

"Oh."

"Well I don't mined" he squeezed my hand.

"Do you?"

"No. I was just lost."

"Well now your found." He grinned at me and left me at the door of my class.

The classes all seemed to go by so fast before I knew it I was in the lunch line with Alice. I got my food and sat down across from Edward.

"Hello Bella." He said

"Hello Edward."

"How was class?" he asked.

"Not sure to be honest. Wasn't paying much attention. Not that I needed to."

"Why were you distracted?" Edward asked.

"_I_ could think of a few reasons." Emmett said and burst into laughter. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Emmett whined.

"Ha!" I laughed

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"You look wonderful today." I commented.

"Thank-you Bella!"

"Well I'm skipping class today." I stated.

"Why?" Edward asked confused

"Blood typing today." I answered

"Oh! In that case I will too." The lunch bell rang me and Edward sat there until every one was gone and walked out the door. Edward took my hand and spun me around to face him,

"Hello Bella." He said

"Hello Edward." Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Our lips inches apart.

"Bella can I ask you some thing?"

"Yes anything." He grinned.

"May I kiss you?"

"Please do." Just then his lips were to mine. He pulled me tighter to him. I slowly kissed my way down to his neck. He groaned slightly by this. I worked my way back up to his mouth. He kissed me with more intensity than before, more hungrily. This kiss made me want more of him. I moved my hands up to his chest I felt his mussels oh god how I wanted to see them but I was being good so hugged him close. His lips moved down to my neck and I pulled him tighter to me still. I probably would have had a hicky if that were possible. My mind was flooded with his sweet breath. I didn't realize I was leaning against tree till I felt the bark against my back. Edward's hands were on my hips. Oh how unfair this was. His hands glided down to my thighs and he picked me up my legs locked around him. He kissed from my mouth to my ear nibbled on it and whispered

"Bella."

"Hm?"

"I love you." He started nibbling on my ear again. I barely knew him but I did know him and I loved him to.

"I love you too." Suddenly my lips were very busy. I was grasping his arms pulling him tighter to me. He walked forward a step so my back was against the tree again. Our kisses slowed to just random pecks on the cheek, forehead, nose, and lip's.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to meet my family?"

"Sure." Edward gave me one last long kiss on the lips then put me down and we walked to his car. We drove down the high way turn down a dirt path that seemed to be a driveway. Two people were standing on the porch waiting.

"Thats Esme and Carlisle." He said pointing to the couple.

"There my mom and dad you could say." Edward parked the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank-you" I said.

"No thank-you. Since I met you two day ago I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that someday _I _ would introduce you to them."

"What does that mean?"

"You know how Charlie's doctors keep telling him he needs to go to the forks nursing home?"

"Yes?"

"Well he agreed. That leave's you without a place to live so… Alice and I both asked Carlisle last night if you could live with us." I gasped shocked.

"Sadly there's only 4 bed rooms…So you'll be bunking with me." I stopped walking Edward stopped with me.

"Bella?"

"Thank-you" I whispered.

"Anytime." He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the couple on the porch.

"Hello Edward. Hello Bella." Esme hugged us both.

"Hello Esme." I said.

"Hello Carlisle." Carlisle shook my hand.

"Come in Bella!" Esme insisted. I squeezed Edward's hand. He immediately knew I was nervous and led me in. He let go of my hand and put arm around my waist. I looked up at him to find that he was looking at me. He winked and listened to Esme. I hadn't been paying attention I was to dazzled by Edwards wink. Edward pulled me through what looked to be a living room. Then we walked passed a kitchen and up stairs. Edward turned me to face him.

"Would you like to see our room?" he asked cradling my face.

"Sure." I stared into his eyes. He gave me a quick kiss and walked me to the end of the hallway. We stopped at the last door he grabbled my left wrist and dragged me in. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was so beautiful. A whole wall made of glass that out looked the woods. I turned to Edward. He was staring down at me.

"What do you think?"

"Sparkly" I said touching his arm wear the sun had hit it. He chuckled

"I meant the room Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"It's beautiful." He undid his arms and pulled me over to the window and held me around my waist. Our skin sparkled in the sun gleaming through the window. He turned me to face him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes you may, and for the future _you_ don't have to ask."

"Thank-you" He pulled me to him our lips melding together. We were both breathing hard when we parted but he only moved to my neck. I gasped when he picked me up and sat down on the couch. I sat on his lap. I kicked my legs behind him so I was facing him. He pulled me closer to him. He was still kissing my neck when I started kissing his. A low groan came from his chest. Now his kisses tickled, I giggled and moved my torso so I could kiss him. I kissed him from his color bone to his lips. I was planning going to his forehead but I didn't get the chance. He pushed me down on the couch and hovered over me. He started kissing me again. This time it was different like he wanted more of me. His kisses became more urgent. He kissed me from my lips to my collarbone to all the way to my belly button. I moaned slightly when he started kissing my waist. He looked up at me and smiled my favorite smile. He started kissing my waist again which made my eyes almost roll to the back of my head. Just then Edward's cell phone rang. He grunted and answered it. I sat up listening. It was Alice they needed to be picked up.

"Okay her she is." He said handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" Alice said

"Hi Alice." I said trying to keep my voice even as Edward started kissing my neck again. I giggled.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Okay. What is Edward doing?"

"Hang up on her!" Edward said in the back round.

"Hey!" Alice said

"Sorry Alice we'll be right there." I said trying to hold back a moan as Edward started sucking on my neck.

"Alright bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone. I was about to say lets go but my lips were very busy. Edward's lips moved hungrily against mine. He slowly started moving and working his was down my waist. I shuddered from his touch. He worked his way back up and found my lips again. He ran his hands down to my thighs and laid me back down on the couch. I grasped his shoulders pulling him tighter to me. He gently nudged my lips with his tong seeking deeper access. I quickly parted them to deepen the kiss. A low moan rumbled in his chest as I ran my hands up and down his chest massaging his mussels. He moved his lips with mine with more force than before. We were both breathing heavily now. Edwards phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a text from Alice. _Where are you? _ I giggled.

"Come on Edward." I sighed.

"Fine." We got up and walked down stairs with Edwards arm around my waist. We walked through the house out the door and to the car.

AN!

Okay I know it's a little fast paced I'm going to try to slow it down but it just keeps pouring out. Review!!!!!!!!!(or else) *growls* Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had a huge grin on his face the whole way to the school. I wanted to slap it off SO damn bad. I was still mad at Alice for interrupting. Ugh stupid little pixie! We pulled up to the school Edwards face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Mikes thoughts listen to them!" He sounded pissed so I did as told,

_Damn Bella looked fine today. Stupid Cullen has to pick the one girl that had no chance of knowing about my nose picking and bedwetting. Man I could picture the stuff we would be doing' right now she looks so innocent. I could take that out of her. The plan begins tomorrow. In the mean time…_ My mind was flooded by scenes of me and Mike uhh yea…

I shuddered at the thought.

"That son of a-!" Edward's lips cut me off. He he I could smell Mike out side the door. I deepened the kiss. He seemed surprised at first but began to kiss harder. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me on his lap. The steering wheal pulled up a little making room for me. I now straddled Edwards lap. He he… I decided to be a little mean so I grinded into Edward lap. I groan coming from deep in his chest. Damn that was sexy! I did it again. Groan…Damn!

"Bella" Edward whispered against my lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't start what you can't finish," He groaned as I ground into him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I whispered seductively as I could manage. This time Edward ground into me. I moaned oh god…

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Edward groaned into my ear.

"Hey Bella!" Oh god I know that voice. Mike. I ignored it and ground into Edward as if telling him to also. I slowly worked my kisses down his neck I decided to mess with him a little more and bit where his scar from being bitten was. A moan slipped from Edward's lips. Those sexy lips… Mike tapped on the window damnit!

"Bella!" I sighed and got off of Edward I gave him a sorry look and rolled down the window.

"Yes Mike?" My voice slightly annoyed. _Sorry!_ Mike thought annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter dance?"

"Uh isn't that the girls ask guys one though?" God this boy is slooooooooow!

"Yea but I was wondering if you were going to ask me…"

"I kinda asked Edward already sorry…" Not really! Screamed my head.

"You can still change your mind" Mike suggested. I heard Edward growl, and damn was it sexy!

"No Mike I don't back out on my word I'm sorry-cough-not really-cough-" I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Edward whined.

"Aw. Want me to kiss it make it better?" I said Seductively.

"It might help" Edward faked hurt. I pulled up the sleeve on his short sleeve T-shirt and licked where I had hit him. I slowly worked my way up his neck to his lips. When they met Mike coughed. I ignored him and rolled up the window on from Edward's side of the car as I straddled his lap again. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I ran my tong along his bottom lip asking for entrance that he instantly gave. The feeling of his tong against mine felt SO good. I moaned into his mouth, which he instantly mimicked. I ran my hands down his chest to his toned ads. I felt the tense and un-tense against my touch.

"Edward…"I whimpered.

"Lets hurry we gotta find Alice" He said sadly.

"Don't worry I'm already here!"

"What! How did that pixie-like vampire get in here Edward!" I turned to Alice.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned.

"Long enough to know that you both are VERY sexually frustrated!"

"ALICE!" Edward and I yelled.

"Ugh! She's right!" I said angry at myself.

"Well that could be changed…."Edward winked. I bit back moan. Godamit!

"Bella…"Jasper warned as he entered the car.

"Shut it!" I snapped.

"eh" I glared at them.

"Okay fine just stooooooop!" Alice cried.

We had gotten home and I was sitting on Edwards bed while he was looking at his C,D.'s. I slowly walked over to him not making a sound so he would not here me. I wrapped my arms around him and sucked on his neck. His head rolled back giving me better access. I found his scar and lightly bit it. A loud moan came from him. Damn! That was sexy!

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is so short but I didn't want the lemon in here for those of you that don't want to read it….So you can skip the next chap and not miss a beat if you don't want to read it. Sorry for not updating in a while schools hectic but I will not repost until megan does and she knows who she is be cause she goes to my school is my best friend reads my stories and writes her own so if you don't get one I have extra pitch forks! I have also thought that I should include a personal story in each but not this one….Review!!!!!!!NOW BITCH!**


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE READ!

**Sorry I am SO sorry but I really am bored with this story because it's just a crappy version of one I was writing at my house so I am putting it up. Some one may adopt it if they would like I am putting 2 more chapters up and I'm done! Contact me at **** for details and stuff. Again I am Sorry but I am writing a new story that should be up tonight called ****Mrs. Volterra?**_**!!!!!!!!**_

Th_is_ is not for sure yet but contact me anyways!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 READ NO STORY BUT IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I StevieWhitlock and bellacullen2312 are hosting a contest!!!**

**The contest is to write an Alice story.**

**It must be 3 chapters long at least and is from a little before Alice gets sent to the Asylum to a little after Jasper and her move into the Cullens' household. **

**The contest will end March 30****th**

**Format……**

**Name: ???????**

**Date written (or finished): ???????**

**How many chapters: ????????**

**Human or Vampire?**

**OOC or IC?**

**Rating: K+, K, T, or M**

**Lemon Lime or fluff or all: ???????**

**(If lemon please mark it with some thing such as…..)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Or**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Some thing along those lines thank you please contact **

** for info!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Love you bunches!**


End file.
